Tourner la page
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: De nombreux sorciers et sorcières avaient donné leur vie pour mettre fin au règne de terreur du seigneur noir. Certains avaient révélé leur vrai visage à la face du monde. Et parmi eux, un héros était né de son sacrifice ultime...


Titre : Tourner la page

Fandom : Harry Potter (post tome 7)

Pairing : Severus Rogue, Harry Potter

Mots : 1143

Disclaimer : Appartient à JK Rowling.

Défi : Que deviennent les affaires de Rogue après sa mort ?

Résumé : De nombreux sorciers et sorcières avaient donné leur vie pour mettre fin au règne de terreur du seigneur noir. Certains avaient révélé leur vrai visage à la face du monde. Et parmi eux, un héros était né de son sacrifice ultime...

Ecrit le : 11 août 2009

NdlA : Alors là, pour le coup, je suis plutôt fière de moi. Premier texte de l'univers Harry Potter. A part ça, pas grand chose à dire, sinon bonne lecture !

* * *

Le calme était revenu dans le monde sorcier. Le Ministère avait enfin réussi à calmer la presse, les choses revenaient peu à peu à la normale. Voldemort était finalement mort pour de bon, la terreur avait disparu. Chacun pleurait ses morts, ses disparus, tentait de surmonter son deuil. Les pertes avaient été nombreuses suite à ce qui était entré dans l'Histoire comme la Bataille de Poudlard. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières avaient donné leur vie pour mettre fin au règne de terreur du seigneur noir. Certains avaient révélé leur vrai visage à la face du monde. Et parmi eux, un héros était né de son sacrifice ultime. Un homme qui avait longtemps été considéré comme un traître, comme celui qui avait lâchement assassiné un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, Albus Dumbledore. Ils étaient peu nombreux à son enterrement, le récit de sa mort et de ses actions héroïques ayant conduit le jeune Harry Potter à la victoire ultime n'ayant pas encore été relaté.

Mais Harry était de ceux-là. Malgré son absence d'affection pour celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un ennemi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des remords face à son ancien comportement. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu suffisamment confiance dans le jugement de son ancien directeur qui avait toujours affiché une totale confiance pour Severus Rogue. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir qu'un sorcier tel que Dumbledore ne plaçait pas sa confiance en n'importe qui sans raison.

Au cours de l'année écoulée, Harry avait compris que personne n'était parfait, que tout le monde commettait des erreurs, qui entraînaient parfois de lourdes conséquences. Dumbledore avait fait des erreurs. Severus en avait faites, et il les avait regrettées jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais Harry pouvait comprendre ce qui avait conduit son ancien professeur à trahir ses parents. Il avait vu une partie de ce que son père et son parrain avaient infligé à Rogue pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard. Après avoir subi des années durant les brimades des Dursley, après avoir côtoyé Malfoy et sa bande, il comprenait les sentiments de Rogue, sa colère, son sentiment d'injustice. Si Harry n'avait pas été entouré d'amis, n'avait pas eu l'affection des Weasley et de certains de ses professeurs, il ne sait pas comment il aurait tourné. Mais Severus Rogue n'avait rien eu de tout ça. Aucune affection parentale, pas d'ami véritable. Il n'avait eu que Lily Evans, et elle avait fini par lui tourner le dos en se rapprochant sentimentalement d'un de ses pires ennemis.

En pénétrant dans les appartements de Rogue, Harry se demanda ce que cet homme serait devenu s'il avait eu plus de chance dans sa vie, si, comme lui, il avait rencontré les bonnes personnes au bon moment. Rogue n'ayant aucune famille ni aucun ami proche, Harry avait estimé qu'il était de son devoir de s'occuper des affaires du dernier directeur de Poudlard. C'était à lui de le faire. Pour lui rendre un dernier hommage, et dans un sens, en mémoire de sa mère aussi. Après tout, Lily et lui avaient été amis d'enfance. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, s'étaient soutenus pendant leurs premières années à l'école de sorcellerie quand ils ne connaissaient personne d'autres. Et Rogue avait été amoureux d'elle au point d'être aveuglé par la jalousie et commettre l'irréparable.

Le salon de Rogue ressemblait à tout sauf à un salon. Il y avait des piles de livres dans tous les coins, des fioles, des parchemins. Harry était étonné. Il avait toujours vu Rogue comme quelqu'un d'ordonné, presque maniaque. Il parcourut lentement la pièce, découvrant peu à peu l'homme qu'avait été son ancien professeur. Un homme complexe, rongé par la culpabilité et le passé. Harry avait rangé et trié la moitié de la pièce, quand on frappa à la porte. Quand il ouvrit, Ginny lui sauta au cou et se serra contre lui. Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, heureux de sa présence. Derrière elle se tenaient Ron et Hermione, main dans la main. Ron avait les traits tirés et l'air un peu hagard. Il avait beaucoup de mal à surmonter la mort de son frère Fred. Hermione le soutenait autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais Harry savait que c'était difficile. Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu tremblant.

_ On a pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu d'aide. Et puis ça nous occupera quelques heures.

Ginny lui serra la main.

_ On ne voulait pas que tu fasses ça tout seul, Harry.

A eux quatre, ils eurent vite fait de déblayer la pièce. Harry avait décidé que tous les livres iraient rejoindre la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Les fioles et autres ingrédients iraient en salle de potions. Il garderait les papiers personnels de Rogue. Il restait la chambre. Ron lança sur le ton de plaisanterie, qu'en ouvrant la porte il trouverait sûrement un lit-cercueil ou une simple poutre à laquelle Rogue devait se suspendre la tête en bas pour dormir. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Ca faisait du bien de temps en temps de mettre son chagrin de côté et de faire comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si on allait retrouver les êtres aimés nous attendant tranquillement à la maison. C'était agréable. Parce que malgré tout, la vie continuait.

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte, avec tout le respect dont il était capable. Il alluma la lumière et retint un cri de surprise. La chambre était rangée, simple, avec un vrai lit, une armoire, une table de chevet. En totale opposition avec les autres pièces. Il entra, suivi de ses amis. Ron ouvrit l'armoire, qui contenait une dizaine de robes, toutes noires. Harry lui demanda de les mettre dans une valise : il en ferait don aux nécessiteux. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la table de chevet et ouvrit lentement le petit tiroir. Ce qu'il découvrit à l'intérieur lui serra le cœur. Une photo de sa mère et de Rogue. Elle datait de leur première année à Poudlard. Lily était tout sourire et ses yeux verts brillaient de joie et d'excitation. Elle avait un bras autour des épaules du jeune Severus et agitait la main vers le photographe. Harry la retourna. « En souvenir du temps où tu étais mon meilleur ami. Lily ». Encore un témoignage de la gentillesse de sa mère. Lily avait pardonné les paroles prononcées un jour par Rogue. Si seulement son père avait fait preuve d'autant de magnanimité et d'intelligence, peut-être les choses auraient été différentes. Si Rogue avait su tourner la page. Mais il y avait beaucoup de si.

Quand Harry referma la porte derrière lui, la photo dans une poche de sa veste, près de son cœur, un carton sous le bras, il partit déterminé à faire savoir au monde quel homme avait été Rogue. Un héros imparfait qui avait su racheter ses fautes en aidant dans l'ombre à vaincre Lord Voldemort et donné sa vie pour Celui-qui-avait-survécu.


End file.
